Ocean of Shadows
by Kao1214
Summary: The Dark Ocean claims it's next victims as evil takes root in more than one world. Contains Daiyako Takari and Taiora in that order, along with some fanmade digimon


Chapter One

Nighmare

T.K. looked around himself in amazement. Digidestined lined the edges of the canyon, their digimon with them. Everyone's digivices shone with light, beating Malomyotismon down. But his grin faded when he turned back to Malomyotismon. It wasn't working.

"Fools!" he roared. "Now it's my turn."

_Pandemonium Flame!_

Fire roared from the cannons on his shoulders, washing over the canyon. Screams quickly filled the gorge as the light disappeared.

"No," T.K. heard himself whisper. The edges of the canyon were burning, and the Digidestined with them.

"T.K.!" he heard flapping by his head and looked up to see Patamon hovering next to him. "We have to get out of here! The others are retreating!"

"No," he said again. "This can't happen! We're supposed to win!"

"T.K., come on!" another voice called. A sudden gust of wind blew away a sheet of flame, and now he could see the rest of his group of Digidestined.

"You…" And suddenly Malomyotismon was in front of them. "Your little group has been a nuisance to me for too long."

_Screaming Darkness!_

Explosions rocked the canyon as the balls of shadow impacted.

"No!" T.K. screamed, as he watched his friends destroyed by the monster. He could see the puffs of energy as their digimon were deleted, and he could see them falling… burning. "No!" he screamed again, falling to his knees. But he was quickly lifted again by a claw. Malomyotismon lifted him up to look him in the eye.

"You… you're the child of hope, aren't you?" When T.K. didn't respond, he laughed. "It seems you've already figured it out. Hope has no place in this world anymore."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

T.K. woke up screaming that night. He shot upright in his bed, drenched in sweat, the afterimage of Malomyotismon's claw rushing toward him still locked in his mind. His breathing slowed as he realized he was still in his room. Looking down, he saw Patamon, still sleeping at the foot of his bed. He slowly laid back down, trying in vain to get back to sleep.

It had been a year since they had beaten Malomyotismon, and he had been having the nightmare ever since. It was different every time, but it always ended the same way. With the death of the Digidestined. Rolling over, he glanced at his clock to see the time. 3:47.

"Great," he muttered. He sat up again and got out of bed, careful not to wake Patamon. He stretched in the dark of his room and looked around. It was amazing how a simple change of lighting could so drastically change a place. A gentle flashing in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to see his D-Terminal blinking on his desk. He picked it up and flipped open to cover to see that an email had arrived. Arrived a long time ago, judging by the time on the message. He smiled when he saw that it was Kari.

'_Hey, want to get together tomorrow? –_Kari' the simple message read.

He smiled again. He and Kari had been seeing each other a lot lately.

'_Sure, I'll walk you home?'_ he sent back. Closing the D-Terminal, he set it back down and looked back to his clock.

3:51.

He sighed. "Oh well." He sat down at his desk and started up his computer.

It was going to be a long night.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What?" the soft hiss of anger came. The pitiful figure kneeled before him.

"I am sorry my lord, but our mission failed." The member of his guard mumbled.

He stood up, a gout of steam rippling from one nostril.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" he roared, lashing out with one hand. A blade of water burst from the claw, rushing at his servant. He had time for a whimper of fear before the blade cut him half. Both sides fell to the ground with wet thuds before bursting into sparkling energy.

Calmly, he raised one hand to draw the energy to him and absorbed it through his palm.

He grunted. "Barely even a meal." His other servants rushed forward quickly to begin cleaning up the blood stains covering the floor. He turned his back on them, his anger growing again. He would have them, those items of power. He would have them, they would suffer, and then he would have his revenge.

**Ending Note: **Now I know this is a really short chapter, but I had to find some place to stop it, or the next chapter would completely fall apart. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to my original updating schedule, but no guarantees! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Ocean of Shadows!


End file.
